conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Conlang Conworld/Molivanaké
Molivianaké is a proud and strong country. Its culture has minimal influence from surrounding countries. However, it still participates in international trade and relationships, and enjoys good relationships with almost all countries except Molive'ane'a. If it was in our word, it would hug the west and south coast of Africa, stretching from Gambia in the northwest, to South Africa in the south, making it rich in natural resources. It uses this advantage to its favor. One interesting note is Molivanaké contains the world's busiest airport, Molívénak international airport. Government The government of Molivanaké has 3 parts: the judicial branch, the legislative branch, and the executive branch + the military/police. Officially, the country has a separation of powers. However, in practice, the executive branch holds much more power. The country is a puppet democracy, meaning it has elections. The elections are held once every 5 years, and elects the legislators and prime minister. The following outlines the normal functions of the government. Legislative Branch The legislative branch has 3 houses, the upper house, house of delegates, and house of trustees. It exists only to give the illusion of democracy. Collectively, they are called Parliament. The upper house is responsible for overseeing the work of the lower two houses. All bills must be approved by it before they can be signed into effect. It also has the ability to write bills regarding the upkeep of national parks. It consist of 260 members. The house of delegates is one of the two lower houses. The bills it writes must be approved by the upper house before they can be signed into effect. It has the ability to write bills regarding the funding of the nation's airports. The house of trustees is one of the two lower houses. The bills it writes must be approved by the upper house before they can be signed into effect. It has the ability to write bills regarding some tax penalties. Congress does not have the power to: create taxes, create budgets, affect immigration, interfere with the military/police, declare war, end war, authorize printing of money, or anything else that would effect the economy, citizen's lives, or the military. Executive Branch The executive branch has two main parts, the Upper Blade, and the Lower Blade. The Upper Blade consists of Molivian, the 4 admirals, and their assistants. The Lower Blade consists of the Prime Minister, and his/her cabinet. The Upper Blade has complete authority over the country. It can do whatever it pleases, and no branch of the government has the right to stop it. It's powers include but are not limited to: creating taxes, creating budgets, writing laws regarding immigration, controlling the military/police, printing money, controlling exchange rates, creating tax penalties, creating penalties for breaking the laws, declaring war, ending war, controlling foreign police, overriding decisions of of the rest of the government, appointing members of the judicial branch, appointing cabinet members, control infrastructure, control the voting process, and any other function not explicitly given to another branch. The Upper Blade also has the authority to grant powers temporarily to the other branches, which it does so frequently. It prefers to step back from politics except when making important decisions. The Lower Blade has the authority to veto bills passed by the legislative branch, though these decisions can be overridden by the Upper Blade. The Prime Minister is up for reelection every 5 years, and is elected by a direct popular vote. The candidates are not required to be approved by the Upper Blade before running Judicial Branch The judicial branch is made up of the Supreme Court, 1st level federal courts, and 2nd level federal courts. Supreme Court justices are picked by the Upper Blade, lower level federal courts are picked by the Prime Minister, and approved by the Upper Blade. The Supreme Court can be called to session when the Upper Blade decides to split power to the lower branches of government. In the lower branches, the decisions must follow rules set about in the Constitution. It is the Supreme Courts job to make sure the laws follow the Constitution. While the Upper Blade can override Supreme Court decisions, it very rarely does. The 1st level courts deal with cases in between government officials, or cases brought against specific government officials by non government officials. The Upper Blade once again has the authority to override its decisions, but does not do so frequently. The 2nd level courts deal with cases about laws, and other disputes that can not be settled in lower courts. It also deals with appeals cases. The Upper Blade can override its decisions, and exercises this ability very frequently. Constitution : ''Main article: Molivanaké Constitution '' The constitution outlines the authority of the branches + Upper Blade. Amendments affecting the lower branches do not require the approval of the Upper Blade, amendments affect the Upper Blade do. The constitution also guarantees its citizens several rights including: freedom of speech, freedom of press, freedom of religion, freedom to marry, right to a trial by jury of your peers*, no searches without a warrant, no housing of soldiers in citizens houses during peace times, no torture or means of coercion during interrogation** and the prevention of being held without being informed of the alleged offense. If there is video evidence of a crime being committed, or more than 15 eye witness accounts of the crime, your right to a trial is waived, and you will be sentenced immediately. Truth serum is permitted during interrogation. Any statement made while under its influence can and will be used against you. The constitution place no limits on punishments, torture is frequently used on people convicted of serious crimes. These punishments can include, but are not limited to: rape, burning, shock, sleep deprivation, starvation, surgery without anesthesia, medical experimentation, beatings, whippings, stabbing, forced labor, and mutilation based on the crime. Executions can include: firing squad, hanging, being crushed to death, death by asphyxiation, drowning, being burnt alive, being stretched to death, being beaten to death, starvation, and dehydration. There is also no right to bear arms. Justice System For those who have the right to a trial by jury, a trial will be arranged as quickly as possible. While being held awaiting your trial, the state may not inflict any mental, emotional, or physical harm on you. If the trial deems you guilty, you will serve your time. If you are convicted of rape, murder, child abuse, or kidnapping/torture, your rights under the Constitution are immediately waived, and the state is free to tree to treat how the see fit. If convicted of these crimes, there is no appeals process. The process of torture is waived if you are not sane, or you are mentally handicapped. Those people are not executed. There is no sentence over 20 years, crimes that would normally receive those sentences are turned into the death penalty. The death penalty is carried out by hanging within 48 hours of sentencing, unless your crime is diverted through the process of torture. There are no appeals, and no exceptions. Executions that do not involve a firing squad or hanging are shown on public tv, as entertainment. An incomplete list of crimes that warrant the death penalty: murder, rape, child abuse, bribing an official of the government, government officials accepting bribes, terrorism on Molivanaké soil, kidnapping a person for more than 1 week. The government maintains control over the internet, tv, radio, and newspaper, and censors anything that is likely to cause controversy or unrest to Molívianéts. Laws Some laws: -Same Sex Marriage is legal -Mandatory curfew for those under 18 (1:00 am) -Companies do not have the right to discriminate based on religious beliefs (This includes a ban on not providing contraceptives due to religious beliefs). Geography The country is rich in deposits of gold, platinum, and diamonds, but also has coal, uranium, natural gas, and copper. Military The armed forces of Molivanaké is considered to be the most well trained army in the world. It is well armed and disciplined. The Upper Blade has focused money on technology and training, rather than the size of the army. Significant resources have gone into increasing the automation of the army. A target date has been set for 90% of the armed forces to consist of robots by the year 2090. The 10% of humans left over will be researchers and overseers of the robots. However, very few humans would be likely to see active combat by that point. Army Navy Air Force The Air Force (Nasol Aira or Na) is one of the main branches of the Molivanaké military. One major export of Molivanaké is planes, military and commercial, so the Air Force is kept in the absolute finest shape. This branch of the military has the M-1, M-5, M-7, M-8, and M-9 Fighter Jets, M-67, M-68 Stealth bombers, Special Ops Defense Systems Molivanaké has the most expansive defense system in the world. It consists of automatic anti-air, anti-ground, and anti-ship weapons. Details on the operations of these weapons is classified. Nuclear Arsenal In addition, the country has a large arsenal of nuclear weapons. The exact location of the weapons is classified. Only members of the Upper Blade have possession of the locations and detonation systems of the weapons. The breakdown of the nuclear weapons stockpile is as followed: 95 ICBM's at 5mt each totaling 475 mt 20 ICBM's at 3mt each totalling 60 mt 75 MRM (2,000 - 3,000 miles) at 5mt each totaling 375 mt 45 SRM (<2,000 miles) at 2 mt each totaling 90 mt Total: 1gt Economics/Domestic Policy Healthcare/Medical Research Due to the ability to experiment freely on certain prisoners, medical research progresses quite quickly in the country. Molivanaké employs a universal healthcare system. The government provides healthcare for its citizens, excluding those who are in prison for major crimes. Foreign Policy It is the policy of Molivanaké to stay out of foreign disputes as much as possible. Molivanaké tends to not send military aid to outside countries, and tries to stay out of wars. It will only enter foreign conflict if attacked on its own soil. Molivanaké has unveiled recent sanctions against Eketod for violations of basic human rights. All citizens and government officials are banned from entering Molivanaké without explicit approval from Molivanaké. No imports are allowed from Eketod, and all assets of Eketod based people and firms will be frozen. Anyone found breaking this rules will be tried and punished according to Molivanaké law. Taxes Taxes in Molivanaké are calculated on a case-by-case basis. It is difficult to explain it in a brief manner. Exports One of the many exports of Molivanaké are commercial and military airplanes. Culture Religion The majority of Molivanaké is atheist. In fact atheists make up 98.2% of the population. About 1% of people worship the Upper Blade as a god, and the other .8% are made up of various polytheistic and monotheistic religions. Religion is not banned, but being openly evangelical is frowned upon in society. Category:Conlang Conworld